New Beginnings?
by Everyonerunsfromsomething
Summary: Everyone needs a fresh start; DCI Alex Drake didn't have a choice. After a series of murders in central Manchester can an old face from London help her start from the beginning. AU from episode 8 series 3. T rated but will  rise to M in later chapters.


**Hey Guys, me again :) **

**This is just another one of my ramblings that I've had on my computer for a while and I've decided to update. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think I absolutely love your reviews; especially since i've changed my email tune on my phone to 'It's so Fluffy' from 'Despicable Me', I know I'm suppose be grown up but if you have not seen the film you cannot understand it's brilliance :') i'm also not a hundred percent sure on this so lemme know whether it's worth me uploading the other chapters i have written. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Just to aid the confusion I did upload this yesterday afternoon but on the FF sever said it did not exist; hench me deleting it and re-adding this morning. **

* * *

><p>Alex Drake sat in her office staring at the report in front of her as the words swirled before her eyes. She had been distracted ever since that stupid phone call from the super, not that he had known the consequences of his words but to Alex they felt like a harsh blow to her stomach.<p>

It had been three years, three very long years since she had last seen him: Gene Hunt. The overweight, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic she had very much been in love with.

It had never been quite the same since operation rose but after the deaths of Ray, Shaz and Chris she had foolishly thought they would have returned to normal. Well as normal as their relationship could be.

She was right in some respect after the funerals and the disappearance of Keats. The teasing banter had begun again but it wasn't what she had needed, it wasn't the same. She couldn't explain it but it felt like she was mourning more than Chris, Shaz and Ray it was like she was mourning the loss of something much greater.

Then she had to mourn the loss of him. She could still remember the hurt in his eyes turning to blazing anger. It had been just another night in Lugui's drinking when it happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know I'm right Gene" Alex sighed. It was another of their arguments, petty and stupid not really worth remembering.<em>

"_Like 'ell I do" Gene quickly rose from his chair and stormed off to the bar. "Lugui, get me a drink!"_

"_For fuck sake" Alex whispered under her breath "and this is all I need" as she saw a tall dark man walk over to the table. He was broad shouldered, dressed smartly reminded Alex of the thatcherite from a few years back._

"_Looks like you could use a drink." Said the man "Dr Andrew Bailey" lifting Alex's hand and kissing. God could this guy get anymore cringe worthy._

"_oh no I don't think…" she looked up to the bar to gauge Gene's reaction but he somehow seemed otherwise engaged with a busty blonde at the bar, jealousy seared through her. "Actually, go ahead. Alex Drake" she said smiling up at the doctor. _

_As the night drew on she could feel the bubbles of the champagne going straight to her head. She dared another glance at the bar to now see Gene with his hand resting on the small of the blonde women's back as he whispered in her ear. Another slash of jealous ripped into her. If he was having fun, so would she. _

_She could feel Andrew leaning in to do the same to her. "You know we could take this somewhere a little more private" he said his tongue licking the shell of her ear. There was no way she wanted to go anywhere with this guy but she knew Gene would think that he was just her type. She let out a very girly giggle loud enough so that Gene would notice, she saw him turn around as she went to press her lips hard onto his, his tongue brushing against her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss._

_Before she even had time to process what was happening, Andrew was ripped from her and a loud thump could be hear. She opened her eyes to see Gene holding Andrew by the scruff of his neck landing a sharp blow into his side. _

"_Don't ye ever touch 'er again." Gene spat through gritted teeth before storming out of the restaurant. _

_Alex stood shell shocked what the hell was that? Andrew was lying on the floor whimpering like a kicked puppy. Alex walked over him and raced out into the night to try and catch Gene. _

_She reached the top of the stairs to find him leaning on the bonnet of the new Mercedes smoking like it was just any other night._

"_What the hell was that Gene?" she stormed over to the car and screamed at him "was that your chivalrous side coming through or something? I can look after myself I don't need your fucking help Gene!" she saw the hurt flash in his eyes before it turned to anger._

"_Liked 'im then Bolls? Forgot you're a tart 'oo never did 'ave any standards. Ye 'ear the accent 'n yer knickers drop in a flash. Really is a super power that" he saw the slap coming this time and grabbed her wrist before it reached his face._

"_You absolute bastard, let go of my fucking wrist Gene!"_

"_Why Bolls scared?" the anger in his eyes did scare her but she knew that he would never harm her._

"_No Gene, I was just having fun Gene, is it so hard to see me fucking happy for a split second. You call me a cheap tart- you were practically drooling over that blonde in there! Why didn't you just shag her and leave me to have fun?" Gene let go of her wrist and she let it drop to her side. _

"'_cause I 'ad no interest in fuckin' shagging 'er Bolls!" he bellowed raising his voice for the first time since the argument had started._

"_Sure it wasn't the other way around Gene?" the spiteful words tumbled out of her mouth before she registered what she was doing. She saw all the anger disappear from his eyes and hurt fill them. "Gene…I didn't mean…"_

"_Leave it Alex your right. Super wants te have meeting with ye in the mornin' promotion board wants te see ye. Ill 'ave your transfer papers done by the afternoon" with that he got into his car and drove away._

* * *

><p>It had been the last time she had seen him and she had replayed it in her head almost every day since.<p>

She sat at her desk playing with the infinity necklace around her neck. Before the desk sergeant came to knock at the door.

"Guv, Visitor has arrived shall I send him through?"

"Sure Karen, that would be great thanks." She stood to open the door to her office, as she heard the familiar sound of the crocodile skin boots booming down the corridor.

"As you all know we have a visitor for the next few weeks from London, they should be gracing us with their presence anytime now, I want you to help their investigation wherever possible and NOT hinder it, understand?" she said addressing the room to which she was given a chorus of 'yes guv's'

"Well well Bolls clearly spent too much time in my presence turned into a right little organ grinder." At the sound of the booming voice, she turned to see Gene Hunt with a slight smirk playing around his lips. "Long time no see Bolls" her heart started to pound in her ears her stomach doing a summersault as she looked into the clear blue of his eyes.

"Guv" she acknowledged coolly, breathe hitching as he brushed past her and straight headed straight into her office. Whilst the rest of CID stared open mouthed at Alex's reaction, she had actually smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please remember to review anonymous are on and constructive criticism is welcomed :) **


End file.
